


Boyzillian

by blue_rocket_frost



Series: Drabble!Porn [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_rocket_frost/pseuds/blue_rocket_frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took prompts for drabble!porn on <a href="http://vangoghstars.tumblr.com">my tumblr</a> and wrote this for Anonymous for the prompt "Derek/Stiles: Stiles gets a boyzilian just because, and Derek doesn't know how to feel about it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyzillian

They’re going at it pretty hard against one of the walls in Derek’s apartment. It’s still new, all of it, even kissing, and it’s getting hot and heavy even if they’ve not managed to get each other out of their clothes yet. 

They’re both really into it, and Stiles’ fingers are clenched around Derek’s forearms while Derek gets his teeth on Stiles’ neck. He bites down a little harder than he has been, because it’s starting to get easy, and he’s starting to get comfortable. For Stiles, too, maybe, because he lets his grip go soft and wobbles a little on his knees.

“You’re going to leave a mark,” Stiles complains, and then whimpers when Derek worries one of the bites with his tongue.

“Yep,” Derek agrees.

“You asshole,” Stiles says, even if it is totally incongruous with his fingers on Derek’s fly. “Off. Take this off.”

“Yeah, okay.” He lets Stiles undress him. It takes awhile, because Stiles is Stiles and he wants to inspect everything, and Derek tries to be gracious about it even if he is impatient. 

“Ugh. Your EVERYTHING,” Stiles says, and adjusts himself. 

“Thanks. Why are you still dressed?”

“Yeah, um, about that,” Stiles starts, but he stops talking when Derek goes for the button on his jeans. 

“Can I?” Derek licks his lips. He doesn’t know why he’s basically salivating over this. He’s seen naked men before. He’s fucked naked men before. But this is Stiles, and he wants to see all of him.

Stiles gulps. “Go for it.

Then Derek pulls down Stiles’ jeans and whatever underwear he’s got beneath him, it’s not really what he expected. He doesn’t say anything.

Stiles kind of laughs. That weird, nervous kind, like he did in the weeks before they started making out with one another. “Yeah, so, about that. I got a boyzillian?”

“A what?”

“I waxed? I don’t normally—look. There was this bet with Lydia and something about gender norms and I lost, okay?”

“Okay,” Derek says, and lets his fingers slide a little below Stiles’ stomach. It’s sort of bristly where the hair’s growing in.

“Yeah. We should probably keep to hands only tonight. I don’t want to give you stubble burn.”

Derek shrugs, and lets his hand drift a little lower. “If there’s grass on the field, play ball.”


End file.
